Cold Front
Cold Front is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the People's Liberation Army against the European Union. Description "Chinese forces are poised to attack the well protected EU base established during operation "Cold Front". EU forces are reinforcing their position to hold the pass and prevent Chinese invasion forces from gaining a foothold." "The Chinese, whilst outgunned by the EU on the ground will have aerial support in the form of WZ-9 helicopters. The Europeans will need to use their tactical high ground to maintain control over the area or risk being pushed back." Conquest Cold Front's Conquest variant is one of the largest maps in the game. With the Chinese on the assault against the EU, the area is littered with machine gun nests in defensive locations and favors longer ranged combat from the large sight lines. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA Base is located in the southwestern area of the map and it is the PLA's starting uncapturable point. A WZ-9 and two Type 98's will spawn here. The base also has an Ammo Crate and Repair Station near the vehicle spawns, with a set of resupply crates further up the road towards the Bunker Nest control point. Players spawn in the tents scattered about or near the vehicles. 2: Bunker Nest The Bunker Nest control point is the closest the EU team can spawn to the PLA and is the first line of defense against the impending assault. The EU have an M6 Linebacker that will spawn at the base, along with a total of five M2 Browning heavy machine guns and two Mk 19 grenade launchers spread about four bunkers around the flag. There is also a Stinger site near the flag, and under PLA control, the M6 is swapped for a BMD-3. Each bunker has a set of resupply crates, as does the building next to the flag. Players spawn near in the bunkers or the building near the flag. 3: Vault 13 Vault 13 is the second line of defense for the EU and also the control point where the Command Computer is located. The control point spawns another M6 Linebacker while held by the EU and another BMD-3 when the PLA has control of the flag. The base also spawns six M2 Brownings in three bunkers, each with their own set of resupply crates. On the road leading from the Bunker Nest, a complete Resupply Station resides near a shed along the west side of the road while the road leading to the Ruins control point holds a set of resupply crates in a similar shed on the north side of the road. Players will spawn in either one of the bunkers or the vault entrance. 4: Ruins The Ruins control point is the third line of defense for the EU. It spawns another M6 Linebacker and two Leopard 2A5 tanks under EU control while it spawns only a FAV under PLA control. The control point has two machine guns on the north side of the main road with one on the west end and the other just east of the bridge. A Stinger is located on a roof southwest of the bridge, and nearly every building has a set of resupply crates with the east HMG having another Medical Crate and the west HMG having a Repair Station just to the south of it. The bridge behind and above the control point can be accessed, but players will need a helicopter to get to it as the cliffs are too steep to climb, making it a useful spot for PLA Recon soldiers. Players spawn among the destroyed buildings scattered about the point. 5: EU Base The EU Base is located on the northeast corner of the map and is the EU's last line of defense. It spawns two Leopard 2A5 tanks and an Eagle MTV, along with having an Ammo Crate and Repair station near the vehicle spawns. The base also has three bunkers, each armed with two heavy machine guns, which can be used to keep the PLA out. Players spawn in one of the tents near the vehicle spawns. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag version of Cold Front takes place around the Ruins control point and its surrounding area, omitting much of the map from the play area. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located on the west end of the Ruins. A BMD-3 spawns here along with a set of nearby resupply crates. Players spawn on the west side of town near the flag. 2: EU Base The EU's flag is located on the east end of the Ruins, across the smaller bridge. A Combat Vehicle 90 spawns here along with a set of nearby resupply crates. Players spawn on the east side of town near the flag. Trivia *The name of flag four, Vault 13, is a direct reference to the Fallout video game series, where numbered underground nuclear shelters called Vaults are central to the setting, which includes Vault 13. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat